Love Will Find A Way
by Lioness Alanna
Summary: Yes. I know. There's about 5 other stories about this. Alanna goes to the convent instead of the palace. She leaves. PG-13 for language later in the story. PLEASE R/R!!!


Love Will Find A Way  
Prologue  
A/N: The prologue of my first Tamora Pierce fanfic. :D Enjoy.  
Disclaimer: If you recognize it, it's not mine. I shall NOT put the disclaimer in any of the other chapters, due to this being the Prologue and everyone should read it.   
A.A/N: I know this has been done about 5 or 6 times before this. Just......READ. Oh, and this is the only Disclaimer I'm doing in the story that even mentions something I don't own. Ok, read now.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
(A/N: Alanna and Thom are 10.)  
Alanna of Trebond and her brother, Thom of Trebond, were to be sent to the convent (for Alanna), and the palace (for Thom). Thom was to become a knight of the Realm of Tortall, serving under King Roald and Queen Lianne. Alanna was to become a Lady, to present herself in front of the nobles at the palace after eight years at the convent. Thom would undergo eight years in knight training, four as a page and four as a squire. He would take the Ordeal of Knighthood in the Midwinter of her eightteenth birthday. But, neither of them wanted this.  
"Father, I don't WANT to become a Lady!" Alanna said to her father, Lord Alan of Trebond.  
"Alanna, that's enough. You know well enough you can't go to the palace to become a knight." Lord Alan said.  
"Father, I want to go to the City of the Gods!"Thom said, exasperated and vexated with her father.  
"You shall NOT go to learn about....about.....sorcery, Thomas!" Lord Alan said.  
"FINE!" Thom and Alanna shouted at the same time, and they stomped off to their chambers.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~At the Convent~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Alanna looked at the Daughter, hating her. She was hating every minute of this Gods-cursed convent. She had been there 5 years. A letter was delivered to her. She opened it.  
  
Dearest Sister,  
I am going to the Tusaine War at the River Drell in the next few days. By the time you get this, I'll probably already be back at the palace. Hopefully, that is. I'm not going to die, so don't worry. They've stationed me in the wounded persons tent, so I'll be healing people. I'm not sure if you've heard or not, but Queen Lianne has passed away. May the Black God ease her passing. She was killed by the Sweating Sickness, which I had a part in healing Jon. ( 'JON?! PRINCE JONATHAN?!' She thought.) Yes, Prince Jonathan. Well, I was just writing to see how you were. Please write back as soon as the Goddess allows, Alanna. I'll be waiting.  
Love,  
Thom  
  
Alanna scowled at the letter. 'I can't believe he's on first name terms with the Prince...wait...Queen Lianne is dead?!' "Great Merciful Mother!" Alanna shouted, drawing glares and glances her way. She glared back. 'Goddess, why can't I've just gone to the palace to become a knight?' She thought, looking at the ceiling. Well...maybe she could become a warrior, but not a knight. She smiled, a plan brewing in her mind. 'With the skills that Liam is teaching me, I'll be able to become a warrior!'  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~At the Palace~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Thom read his reply letter from Alanna.  
  
Dearest Thom,  
How is it down in Corus? I'll be down there in three years, you just wait. This Gods-cursed convent-No, don't scowl at me- ( Thom was scowling.) is like the Black God's lair. The Shang Dragon is in the City. He's teaching me self-defense, in case on the road back I get caught by some bandits or something. I heard that Duke Roger of Conté was arrested for treason against the Throne. Also for the murder of the Queen and the nobles that the Sweating Sickness killed, and for attempted murder on the Prince. Is this true? Gossip is very big among the Ladies up here. Please write back as soon as Mithros allows.   
Love,  
Alanna  
  
Thom re-read the letter a few times, staring at his sister's black ink handwriting. 'Mithros, did he ever miss the sound of her voice, the tartness in her replies. Mithros, it wasn't fair that he had had to come to the Palace in the first place when his sister had wanted to. A warrior maiden! Ha. She would've never made it, but she is fair good. She always did dunk my head underwater when we went to the swimming hole.' He thought. A knock came to his door.  
"Thom?" Jon's voice rang through.   
"Come in, Jon." Thom looked at the door, while his tall, black-haired, blue-eyed friend came in.   
"What's on your mind, Thom?" Jon's eyes were worried.  
"I miss Alanna. My sister, you know."   
"Don't worry, I'm sure she's coming in about 3 years. Right?"  
"Yes, but that doesn't stop the longing."  
"Oh. Well, get ready for supper."  
"Alright."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~3 years later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Alanna was packing to go to the palace. 'Finally!' She thought. 'I get to meet this Prince of ours! And Raoul, and Gary, and Geoffrey, and.....everyone else! I get to see Lady Delia again!' She and Delia of Eldorne were good friends, until Delia, a few years older than her, had left for the palace when her brother was just a page. She grinned, and finished packing. She was out of this Gods-cursed place tomorrow! She shouted in joy. A set of arms wrapped around her middle.  
"What's so great, my Lioness?" Liam whispered in her ear.  
"I'm leaving this...place tomorrow! I'm so glad." She looked at the fire pit and shivered. She flicked her fingers and fire shot out. Liam shivered.  
"Lioness, I'm not sure if this can go on when you keep using your Gift. You know how I dislike it." Liam said.  
"I'm sorry, Liam...Would you come on the road with me tomorrow?"  
"I can't, I have to stay here."  
"Oh...."  
"Well, I'm going to bed. I love you, my Lioness." He ruffled her hair and left.  
"Goodnight, Liam."  
She went to bed, all thoughts drifting away.  
  
A/N: First chapter will be up soon! :D Bye. Don't flame, I've got the Gift, and I'll just put up my shields against it. So :P! Bye! ~*Britti*~ Ps-OH. I need a *good* beta reader. You need to like:  
1. Harry Potter  
2. Tamora Pierce  
Email me ;-; (If you like both of these ^-~!) SailorUranus217@aol.com; Angelgurl41137@aol.com; or WiId Mage@aol.com. When typed, WiId Mage looks like: Wild Mage. But the L is a capital I. I am usually on SailorUranus217, so feel free to IM me if you have AOL or AIM. ALSO. I have AIM. My latest project is the screen name, The Sorceress xI....It's Alanna. ^-^ I just love Alanna and Daine. BUT. Jon's my baby *_*! Bye now. *wave* 


End file.
